


Just a Kiss

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Then kiss me."<br/>Sasuke smiled at the small request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

"Hey, Sasuke-teme?"

"Yes?"

"This is boring! Can we go train?"

Sighing for the hundredth time that day, Sasuke took off his glasses and stared at Naruto. "You will never pass the ANBU test if you don't study."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "But I need to train too! There is a skills test."

"We did that yesterday, from five in the morning to eleven at night. Isn't that enough? You're fine; your skills are higher than everyone in Konoha."

Naruto blushed, shifting positions on the bed, touching a hand to his chest. "Sasuke, how nice to put me a level ahead of you!"

Sasuke's head snapped up, glaring heatedly at the blond. "That's excludes me, dobe."

Naruto snickered, crawling over to Sasuke's side. "Yeah yeah, Uchihas rule the world, I get it, Ice Princess."

Naruto's head made friends with a heavy text book. "Me, the princess? Who was yelling at me to 'hit it harder'? I believe that was you."

Naruto stuttered, crossing his arms. "Well! So! And stop getting off topic! Remember what day it is today?"

Of course he did. How could he forget his own boyfriend’s birthday? Sasuke turned to the pouting boy.

"Yes, I do know what day it is today."

"Then kiss me."

Sasuke smiled at the small request, pressing his lips to smooth pink ones. Naruto leaned against him, wrapping his arms around a strong neck. A minute later Naruto pulled away reluctantly, looking at Sasuke with shining eyes.

"So this means I get to be on top tonight, right?"

Sasuke smiled, pulling Naruto's lips back to his own.

"Hn, maybe."


End file.
